


普羅米亞-加古加無差-糖

by Kevin0528



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin0528/pseuds/Kevin0528
Summary: 時間點消火後，和平的早晨兩人一如往常地一起吃早餐莫名其妙就想寫加古加小甜文有稍微寫成心中的加洛古雷，希望不要介意!
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	普羅米亞-加古加無差-糖

早晨的陽光穿透了窗簾，滲進了房內，微微的陽光照射到了躺在床上的加洛

「嗯?...幾點了」加洛揉了揉眼睛，拿起床邊的鬧鐘看了看時間 “6:00”，正當加洛要起身時想到身後的古雷還沒醒，正打算悄悄的下床，卻一把被古雷給抱住

「古雷?你醒啦!是不是我動作太大了」加洛搔了搔臉頰不好意思的說著

「…今天假日…再多睡一下…」古雷把頭靠在加洛的肩上，示意加洛不准起床

「诶?好!」加洛只好乖乖地閉上眼睛，聞著古雷特有的味道加洛也再次入睡

兩人睡著的期間，位置從背後抱到兩人相擁而抱，再次醒來就是兩個小時後的事了  
這次先醒來的是古雷，古雷起床後悄悄的將睡夢中的加洛給蓋上了棉被，並在他額頭親了一下便去浴室洗漱

沒多久加洛醒了，被香氣逼人的早餐給餓醒了，加洛走下床開了房門，在門邊看著在廚房準備早餐的古雷，古雷感受到身後的視線，問了句「一樣牛奶對吧?」

「嗯!」加洛揉了揉眼睛，露出了平常的笑容說著「古雷早安!」

「早安加洛，去洗漱完來吃早餐吧」古雷走到餐桌旁放下早餐，轉身揉了揉加洛的頭

當加洛洗漱完回到餐桌上，古雷已經坐在對面的位置，加洛拉開椅子坐下後，先喝了口溫牛奶，看了眼古雷手上的黑咖啡

「吶，古雷要不要喝我的牛奶」加洛把杯子遞給古雷「我也想喝看看古雷的」加洛眨了眨眼望向古雷

古雷遲疑地看向加洛，將手中的咖啡遞給了對方「小心燙」古雷也將加洛的杯子拿了起來，喝了口牛奶

「嗯!!!!!」加洛喝了口古雷的咖啡，差點從嘴裡給吐回杯子裡「這杯也太甜了!古雷你不是都喝黑咖啡嘛!?」加洛放下杯子，震驚到連手都在抖

「……」古雷嘆了口氣「以前你曾經偷喝我的黑咖啡，覺得太苦太澀，皺到臉都看不到五官了，所以……」古雷把牛奶遞回加洛手上「才開始順手加糖，不知不覺地成為了習慣，只不過最近的確加太多了。」

「啊!原來古雷還記得啊哈哈哈」加洛想起了當時的畫面傻笑了一會「但是我現在是個能喝黑咖啡的大人啦!古雷得減糖了!」加洛像炫耀著新玩具的小孩一樣跟古雷炫耀著

「當初剛接你回家時還是個小毛頭，天天黏著我不放，現在已經是個獨當一面的大人了……」古雷語氣帶著一絲感嘆「雖然有時候還是有沒長大的一面」一抹淡淡的微笑出現在古雷臉上，並不是平常的官方式笑容，然而加洛並沒有察覺

吃完早餐後，加洛洗著碗盤跟古雷聊天，古雷輕聲說著 “下次的咖啡不用太多糖了，因為你就是我的糖”

被水聲干擾的加洛，問了句古雷你在說什麼?古雷卻回加洛說 “沒什麼”，並起身走到加洛旁邊，給了加洛一個早安吻 “Good morning Galo”


End file.
